nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Hergonslav
Hergonslav Hergonslav was the founder of the alliance Slav Blyat. Slav Blyat was involved in several wars with The Rous Union of Minor Powers eventually leading to Slav Blyat being dissolved and causing Hergonslav and several other members of the alliance to join The Rous Union of Minor Powers. Hergonslav and members of TRUMP have merged with the TCE. Geography Hergonslav sits on the coast of Westberg. It consists of a large river called the Snolva River that runs in-between the capital: Hergon and a smaller town called Kurgon, it runs through Dulopz and turns into the Davardish Floodplain. At the eastern Border of Hergonslav there is a Mountain range called the Rukov Mountains. To the West is a large forest named the Guvoztros Forest situated near the village Reneskov. The History of Hergonslav Hergonslav is located on the East Coast of the continent Westberg. It is a small Nation with a population of 300,000 people. The nation started when a group of small villagers in the area the main one being Hergon located on the coast. These villagers were being ravaged by surrounding nations and were looking for protection, they started a council located in Hergon dedicated to finding a solution to the every increasing raids. The council decided that it would be beneficial if they united under one banner, but there was a problem, the council was torn on if they should start a Democratic Republic or a Socialist State. Things Escalated when a council member by the name Mocrov Brisnov who was an important Socialist council member was assassinated on his way home from a council meeting. The next morning a local boy found him stashed in an alley in a village close to his estate. A team was called to investigate. Meanwhile in the Hergon massive riots and clashes were breaking out between pro-democrats and pro-Socialist groups. At around 3:30pm a large group of Democrats and Socialists were heading towards each other local police officers were diverted to the area to try break it up. They were to late and a violent brawl started up in the main street. At 4:06 shots were heard from the crowd and this sent the brawling mob into chaos as they ran in all directions running for cover. There were 6 people killed by the stampede. The Civil War On the 26 of September, borders were drawn armies were raised and the group of villages were now split and in Civil war. Hergon was the main goal for both sides as it was the hub for trade and industry in the area. At the start of the war it was controlled by the Democratic forces known as the D.R.H (Democratic Republic of Hergonton) and the Socialists known as the P.R.H (Peoples Republic of Hergonslav). The war was silent fro the first week as the D.R.H set up defensive positions along the boarder while the P.R.H was busy preparing a full offensive aiming to re-capturing Hergon. Equipment for both sides was lacking with only 1 in 3 soldiers having a proper gun. The main gun for both sides was the cheap AK-49 most other people being armed with a simple rifles or even pikes and sharpened sticks. The morale for both sides was high and they were itching for a fight. The P.R.H generals knew that if they didn’t act fast then the D.R.H defences would be to tough to crack. On the 2nd of October the first battle of the war was fought. The battle for Kregmov was a small probing attack by the P.R.H meant to the test the D.R.H defensive capability. The attack was carried out by 50 P.R.H militia with a defensive force of around 20. The end result was a total of 13 P.R.H casualties 2 D.R.H and the other 18 were taken back to P.R.H lines for interrogation. The next day an assault on that same position was launched with a total of 200 P.R.H militia. The Second Battle of Kregmov The 2nd Battle of Kregmov began at 7:00am with a barrage from a light artillery unit to soften up the D.R.H’s defences. At approximately 8:00am the first wave of 100 P.R.H militia charged across the open field towards the D.R.H trenches. The D.H.R had after the raid the previous day had reinforced the trench with 30 men in total with 2 michzel-78 HMG’s and one small AT gun. The P.R.H troops moved through the long grass of the field to the D.R.H defences. Gunfire started to erupt as sentries in the trenches spotted the approaching troops. The two Michzels started sweeping the approaching defending hitting many, but the charge continued. The first wave was brought down to around 60 men when they reached the first trench. Gruesome hand to hand combat ensued. The Veteran Bliosky Ruckshev took part in the first wave “It is not easy killing your fellow country-men for an ideology” he then goes on to describe the combat “I was one of the lucky few armed with a proper rifle, it may have saved my life, i remember mowing down at least three men when i first entered the trench. It was horrific, my dear friend Nosgevky was stabbed in the chest with a bayonet, but i could do nothing to help him or i’d end up with the same fate as him” Nosgevky died of his wounds shortly after. At 8:25 the second wave was ordered to charge. This time they had only one HMG active so the the casualties were light. Once they entered the trench had mostly been cleared as small pockets of resistance were being rounded up. The P.R.H took 98 casualties while the D.R.H had 28 but the trench had been seized so P.R.H could now launch an assault on Kregmov itself. The Battle for Kregmov After the victory in the second battle for Kregmov. The P.R.H decided to take decided to take decisive action to open a hole to Hergon itself. 500 P.R.H Militia did a frontal assault on the town. The defending force consisted of around 200 militia mainly pro-democrats from the town. The P.R.H’s shear numbers caused the simple civilian militia to retreat. Seeing there running comrades many other parts of the defence routed. A counter attack by the D.R.H an hour later was unsuccessful as the P.R.H had set up make shift defences stopping their advance. Status of the War The war has been going on for several weeks now and the front has been mostly static. The P.R.H has made several gains in the north capturing Kregmov, this has opened up a path to Hergon that the P.R.H are willing to exploit. The D.R.H has been working on a defensive line outside of Hergon this is planned to stop the P.R.H’s advance if they make it any closer. An engineer by the name of Eziechoz Welpov has designed a new amoured car of sorts, but it is in the hands of the D.R.H and it is being produced in Dulopz. None have been produced yet but D.R.H propaganda has been telling how this will end the war. The uprising in Kurgon is having a hard time with the Democrats on the advance and equipments is hard to get by sea to the city. On the political side, in the uprising many P.R.H council members were trapped inside Hergon and were captured when Democratic protesters stormed the building, they are currently being held in Fort Snolva as political prisoners. The P.R.H are going to be starting a new campaign up the river Snolva. The end goal is to capture the whole river and to link up with the Kurgon rebellion and surround Hergon. Strategic positions along the way are Fort Snolva, Dulopz and Bostrivgrad. Category:Deleted Nations